


无名角色

by MoonlandHeartblood



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlandHeartblood/pseuds/MoonlandHeartblood
Relationships: 泗/源
Kudos: 6





	无名角色

\- 我好想好想占有你，让你下一秒就是我的爱人，不要怕啊不要哭啊很舒服的，让我成为你世界中最重要的角色吧。

1.

陈泗旭一步步逼近张真源，捏着他的脸自嘲地说：“原来，在你的世界里，我只是个无名角色。”

张真源见他靠近自己，漂亮的脸蛋立马就变了色，用沙哑的声音大声质问：“你究竟想对我干什么？”

无奈迷药作效未过，张真源只能仍陈泗旭摆布。

他把张真源抱到自己腿上，两颗跳动的心脏近在咫尺，张真源明显感受到了后背的炽热，和已经硬起来的那东西。

他的手不断在张真源的前胸游走，一遍遍摩挲着社长那整齐的校服。

社长可真爱整齐，可是我不喜欢。

一把扯开衣领，扣子在地上跳动，暴露出白皙的皮肤。

再顺下去，腹肌，肚子，两腿之间。弹吉他似地挑逗了一下两腿之间的那玩意，一下子就起了生理反应，而张真源的脸也瞬间爆红，咬着那诱人的樱桃嘴瓣，支支吾吾地问：“你~你究竟要干什么~”

他捏紧张真源的下巴就迫不及待地开始了，你这可是在引人犯罪啊社长。

故意地再咬了几次嘴瓣，尝过诱人的樱桃味再直闯而入，勾起舌头缠绵起来，张真源想要抽开却止不住靠近，学着开始迎合，一次又一次燃起陈泗旭的欲望。

陈泗旭忍不住了，看着眼前张真源情迷惑乱人心的眼神和小声的喘息声，东西勃起得越来越大，越来越想要他。

布料撕裂的声音刚传来，就感觉到有东西插入了自己的身体，张真源一直揉搓着衣角忍受着疼痛和爽感，又不由自主地大声哼出几声“啊~”

娇喘声越来越频繁，陈泗旭边前后工作着，边把张真源的呻吟堵在嘴里。

“当然是想让社长记住我。”

陈泗旭要解开张真源上身的衣服，张真源抓过他的手指放在嘴中吮吸，痒酥酥的使他失去了最后一丝理智，粗暴地把张真源身上的衣服撕开，抱到浴缸里清洗了一下。

他横抱着张真源狠狠摔在香软的大床上，迫不及待地脱下裤子压在张真源身上开始正式的性爱活动。

一次次在张真源体内的释放都让他感觉到无比欢悦，两人的呼吸交融，社长不停地索要使他兴奋。

“泗旭~~啊~呼~我~~唔~嗯~我还要~~我要~啊~~”张真源脸上的潮红不断浮起，嘴中的讨要已被呻吟声盖过一些，眼角也出来了泪。

他亲吻着张真源的泪花，笑着哄他：“社长乖，张嘴。”

张真源乖乖地张嘴迎接粗大的阴茎，液体逐渐充满他的嘴巴，溢出的在床上绽放出一朵朵花。

在此之后，陈泗旭又要了他几次，谁让社长这个小妖精总是请求他多来一次呢

张真源累了后，陈泗旭再一次抱他去浴缸里进行两人清洗。

在这时张真源突然用脚环住了他的腰肢，坐在了他身上，一手顺着背脊抚摸下去，另一只手挑起他的脸，一双眼满含妩媚：“泗旭~”

他掐了一下张真源的臀股，用磁性声音蛊惑着：“怎么？社长还想再来一次浴缸之旅吗？”

张真源在他光滑的皮肤上摩擦了一下，回答后就缠绵起来。

“好，不过这次我来当攻。”

2.

话剧社的社长长得真好看。

这是陈泗旭进社后的第一印象。

正在跟女生讲话的他十分温柔，当女生有不明白的问题的时候，他就不厌其烦地继续解释，指尖敲点着剧本一遍遍指导女生。

只是有太多女生来找他了，多到陈泗旭想亲手杀了她们，不让她们去打扰社长。

女生谈论社长的声音总是能传到陈泗旭的耳朵里，无非就是想要让社长成为她们的男朋友。

哼！开玩笑！社长怎么可能是你们的。

社长往这边看来了，陈泗旭的眼神闪躲却发现社长并没有在看他，而是身后向他走去的英语系系花。

啧那个女人真恶心，花枝招展的害怕别人不知道她要勾引社长。

陈泗旭看着两人交谈甚欢，手攥了攥。

接连几天，话剧社的成员一个个都失踪了，包括系花。

社长终于注意到他了，坐在他身边问他是不是知道什么。

他笑眯眯地递给社长一瓶水让他喝：“那社长又知道我是谁吗？”

不知道自己社员的名字还敢坐过来，真是一位善良的社长呢。

人刚好倒在了他的怀里。

END.


End file.
